A New Stranger Part 3 of 3
by Arctic17
Summary: A battle for the fate of Shugazoom and for the staff of the Skeleton King! Oliver has a bigger secret that no one knows! Will the heroes survive or will they perish? Also behind the scenes, Palm has a secret as well! And why is Sprx the only one who breaks the fourth wall? Find out in the lastest and the last story of the A New Stranger Trilogy.
1. The Invasion Begins

**Palm: Aww man!**

**Pikuro: What's he complaining about?**

**Otto: School's coming up, didn't I already tell you.**

**Pikuro: He's that worked up about school?**

**Otto: Apparently he had to do summer homework as well.**

**Pikuro: Oh well! Let's start the chapter without him then.**

Chapter 9: The Invasion Begins

"Are you sure about this?" said Otto to Oliver. He was hiding in a tree along with Gibson, Hal, Chiro, Jinmay, Kayla, and Oliver.

"Yes, while Sprx, Nova, and the rest distract the Skeleton King, we can sneak in easily."

"I hope you're right…" said Gibson.

Meanwhile at a place not so far from the Citadel of Bone…

"How are we supposed to distract the Skeleton King?" said Sprx.

"I dunno. That's why we're waiting for Derek!" said Nova. She was sitting down along with everyone until Derek arrived with a smug grin and bottles of spray paint.

"I got a plan!"

- 5 minutes later -

"So you're basically saying that we are gonna spray paint on the Skeleton King's Citadel," said Sprx.

"Bingo! That's it!" said Derek. "Got a problem?"

"The only thing I have a problem with is that ARE YOU TRYING TO GET US KILLED?! The Skeleton King will send his WHOLE ARMY after us for defacing his castle."

"That's why I have this!" said Derek while taking out a thing that looked like a vacuum cleaner.

"I hope for our sake that…that thing whatever it is works."

Meanwhile in the Citadel of Bone…

Mandarin runs to talk to the Skeleton King.

"Sir! Sir!"

"What! What!"

"Three of the monkeys along with a human is defacing the Citadel!"

"What! I have to see this for myself!" The Skeleton King looks at the security footage and sees the vandals.

"Hey, bonehead!" said Sprx. "Just thought we spruce up the citadel a bit! How do you like it?"

Sprx pointed to the wall which had a very crude, offensive, and likely disturbing picture of the Skeleton King next to the words: The Skeleton King Stinks! This really angered the Skeleton King. And Sprx decided who decided to make it worse started shaking his butt in front of the camera!

"THAT IS THE LAST STRAW! MANDARIN! SEND ALL ME FORMLESS TO KILL HIM!"

"All of them?"

"YES! ALL OF THEM!"

**Pikuro and Otto: (ROTFLOL'ing)**

**Palm: Hey guys! Wait did you just start the third trilogy story without me?**

**Otto: Uh oh…**

**Palm: DIE!**

**Otto: WAIT!**

**Palm: Uh, why?**

**Otto: Look behind you…**

**Palm: (Look behind him to see meteors) Great, I broke the fourth wall.**

**Pikuro: While we all die, why don't you all R&R! See you!**


	2. To the Readers of A New Stranger

To the readers of the A New Stranger Series…

I am very sorry for the fact that I haven't been very productive lately and haven't written up new chapters. I've been swamped in homework and been through NANOWRIMO (National Novel Writing Month). The story will be posted on Fictionpress and I'll have the link on my profile. I also had my 14th birthday, school projects, and started playing Minecraft again after, like, 2 years. I've also been a successful comic maker on Mask of Destiny under Arctic's comics. Link is on my profile. And did I mention homework?

Anyways, I love my series and would love to continue it but I don't have the time. But don't critique me on why I'm writing this letter. Anyways I am going to make some changes.

In a few weeks of time, I will make a written version of my Minecraft adventures with some extra commentary from Pikurosonai00, if you allow me of course (sorry if I make you OOC). I am also going to change my previous name, Palmwriter, which is definitely cool, to Arctic to match my comic author identity. I may also probably make a better story for SRMTHFG, but not now.

Before I end this letter I just want to reveal the ending of the story. Basically Oliver, using the Skeleton King's staff transforms into a person that is identical to the Skeleton himself. Here is a little excerpt from the would-be-final battle:

And there he stood. Oliver, with staff in hand, had transformed into…another Skeleton King! Everyone was surprised. Oliver twirled his staff and danced around.

"Now Skeleton King," he said and stood right in front of him and pulled out a white fedora and put it on. "Let's dance."

And there it is. From there you can let your imagination do the rest. Oh yes, a person from my comics will be also joining me in hosting my stories. Who, you ask? You'll find out.

Sincerely,

Palmwriter a.k.a Arctic


End file.
